Problem: Rewrite ${((6^{-4})(7^{9}))^{7}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((6^{-4})(7^{9}))^{7} = (6^{(-4)(7)})(7^{(9)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-4})(7^{9}))^{7}} = 6^{-28} \times 7^{63}} $